


The Perfect Team

by owenharpersgirl



Category: The Whispers (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship, Nightmares, drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sean and Henry's car accident, Henry wakes up from a nightmare. Sean must assure him that they are safe from Drill and that they're the perfect team to take Drill down. One-Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Team

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated with, The Whispers in any way. I am just a fan desperately hoping for a second season and filling the time with writing fanfiction.
> 
> Note: This takes place after Sean and Henry's accident in episode 10, "Darkest Fears"

Henry woke screaming. His nightmare had been awful, one of the worst ones he'd ever had.

"Henry!"

His bedroom door opened and there stood his dad.

"What's the matter? Is it Drill?" Sean sat on Henry's bed and the young boy immediately threw his arms around his dad's neck.

"He killed you," Henry said tearfully.

"What?" Sean asked confused.

"Drill," Henry said, "He killed you when we got into the accident."

"Oh buddy, it was just a bad dream," Sean assured him gently.

"It felt real," Henry said quietly. "The accident was real."

"It was," Sean nodded, "But we're both fine, right? Drill didn't get us."

"What if he does?" Henry asked, pulling back to look at his dad. "You and mommy are trying to stop him and Drill doesn't like it when people stop him from doing something. What if he hurts you or mommy?"

"He won't," Sean said firmly.

"But how do you know?" Henry asked, looking scared.

"Because we're going to stop him before he can do anything," Sean replied

"But-"

"No buts," Sean said firmly, holding his son close, "We are going to be _fine_. This is what your mom and I do, right? I stop people or things threatening this world and your mom fights bad guys and protects kids. That pretty much makes us the perfect team for the job, don't you think?"

Henry nodded slowly, "I guess."

"And you add an amazingly smart and talented ten year old to that team and Drill doesn't stand a chance," Sean added and a grin slowly spread over Henry's face as he looked up at his dad.

"We will be fine," Sean said again, "You, me, and your mom are going to get through this and no and nothing is going to hurt us, understand?"

Henry nodded, hugging his dad tightly again.

"Now, it's late," Sean said, "Which means you-"

Before he could finish, however, they heard the sound of the front door opening.

Henry looked up excitedly and Sean chuckled.

"Go on," he said and Henry jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs.

"Mommy!" he said excitedly.

"Hi sweetheart," Claire laughed, hugging him tight and looking up the stairs as Sean followed the boy down at a much slower pace. "What are you still doing awake, hmm?"

"I had a nightmare," Henry told her and Claire made a sympathetic noise, running her hand through his hair.

"It's been a long day," Sean told her.

"Well," Claire said, "I know it's late, but why don't we make some hot chocolate and you tell me what happened?"

Henry nodded, wrapping her hand in his as the trio walked into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> I love The Whispers and am really hoping and wishing it'll get a second season! In the meantime, I plan to write (and hopefully read) a ton of fanfiction for this amazing show.
> 
> I have many fanfics planned, some are one-shots, some are multi-chap, and one is a series of one-shots. That one I'm working on right now.
> 
> It's a series of mostly unrelated one-shots taking place at different moments throughout Sean, Claire, and Henry's lives. Some chapters will focus on all of them, some on just one of them, and pretty much any variation there is.
> 
> I have several ideas for chapters, but I don't want to post anything until I get quite a few written. And that's where you come in! I'm looking for prompts!
> 
> Any time in Sean, Claire, and/or Henry's lives that you would like to see!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and I look forward to hearing what you think!


End file.
